


Here Be Dragons

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a very unusual protector. For the Dragon challenge on NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony doesn't have a nice family, but don't worry he has an unusual protector.

Here Be Dragons

Tony carried his blue stuffed dragon along with him. He knew that he was too old for a stuffed animal, but he loved his blue dragon. The bright twelve-year-old boy had just gotten the present from the gardener. He told him that he would protect the boy. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew even at that age that he needed protection from his father. His father was always hitting him and telling him that he was worthless and would never amount to anything. He tried to be quiet as he tried to go towards his room, but his father's voice stopped him.

"Anthony Dante DiNozzo get in here right now."

Tony stopped and closed his eyes not wanting to go into his father's study, but he knew that he couldn't have his father wait. He knew the consequences of making his father wait on him. He turned around and made his way to the study and shut the door behind him.

"I just got a call from your teacher. You have been talking way too much and playing jokes at school. That has to stop right now." His father glared at his young son. He looked over his son and saw that he was clutching a stuffed dragon in his hand.

"What do you have there?" His father said as got up from his chair. Tony took a step back as his father advanced towards him.

"Don't you dare step away from me, Anthony."

Suddenly the air shifted and a brilliant light shot throughout the air and in its place was a fire-breathing dragon. He was blue and the scales on the dragon sparkled and shimmered. He was beautiful thought Tony. The dragon was in front of him and it was staring at his father. He emitted fire from his mouth barely touching his father's hand, but enough for him to feel the heat of the fire. His father stepped back in fright and quickly walked out of his study.

Suddenly the dragon shifted back into its toy form and was cuddled into the boy's arm. After that had happened his father never touched him again and that was the last time he saw his father again. The next day he was told that he was going to boarding school and he didn't care at all. It meant that he was free from his father. He grew up and payed for everything he wanted at College. He was lucky that he had gotten a scholarship to go to Ohio. He all had to thank for his dragon. His dragon saved him from being more hurt than he had been.

It would be years that he would do something nice for a child like he once was. He had his backpack on and inside was his dragon he had gotten from the gardener. He was at the park looking around at the beautiful day it was. The sun was out and it felt good on his skin. It had been raining last week and this week it was sunny.

He was walking through his park when a Mom, Dad and a young boy no more than twelve years old walked through the park. Tony saw the father slap his young son. He was going to go up and tell the father something, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't get into it yet."

"Who is this?" Tony asked the unknown voice.

"I'm your dragon. The parents will be fighting and will ignore the boy. You will then go over to the boy and give him your dragon. It's the right thing to do. I was a voice in Gary's head to tell him to give me to you when you were twelve."

Just as his dragon predicted the boy's parents were fighting and paid no attention to their son. He unzipped his backpack and got out his dragon. He looked at him and thought if the dragon saved his life maybe the dragon could save this young boy who was so much like him at that age.

"This little dragon will save your life and will protect you. Keep him with you always. If you need anything at all give me a call." He gave the boy the dragon and his NCIS card.

"Thank you." The boy said.

"You're Welcome. What's your name?" Tony asked the boy.

"Tanner Garrison."

"My names Tony DiNozzo. Remember to call me if you need anything I'm a Federal agent and I will help you."

"Thank you, Tony." The boy smiled and then he made his way back to his fighting parents.

Tony looked at the boy a minute more and then walked away.

"You did the right thing Tony. He'll be okay, I promise." The dragon said in his head.

The End


End file.
